


and the bible didn't mention us

by youcallitwinter



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 21:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youcallitwinter/pseuds/youcallitwinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She thinks she loves most those lazy days of summer when her skin is warm and she can pretend she’s growing older. [Stefan/Caroline/Tyler. Future!fic]</p>
            </blockquote>





	and the bible didn't mention us

**Author's Note:**

> **and the bible didn't mention us**
> 
>   
> _the vampire diaries | stefan/caroline/tyler |_ _r | future!fic_   
> 
> 
> She loves most those long days of summer.

She thinks she loves most those lazy days of summer when her skin is warm and she can pretend she’s growing older as the scorching dates melt into each other on her calendar. Just a little bit, just eighteen, because it’s such an important age. She wants to be eighteen.

Tyler laughs at her for being very seventeen in wanting to grow up, because that’s what seventeen-year-olds do, and she throws things at him and Stefan looks at them from the couch he’s sitting on and makes his older brother face and going back to his book. But then she’ll slip an ice-cube down the back of his shirt and run before he can catch her. He always catches her in the end because she always lets him, and her skin is warm and his lips are warm, the summer sun heating up her dead blood, and she loves those long days of summer.  
  
Tuesdays, Stefan wears his ‘hey it’s Tuesday’ look and Tyler loves her even though she is a mess till the afternoon because she pretends she can paint in the mornings and splashes more color on herself than the canvas. They don’t laugh at her paintings and later, they wipe off every smudge off her under the running shower water with their hands; each brushstroke of their fingers making her body come alive with brilliant hues. She thinks they are better painters than she is, but she will never tell them that because she likes to be good at things.

One day in a week, Stefan wanders out till late night and each time she is terrified he will not return. Because Tyler, Tyler stays, but Stefan always has one foot out the door. Those days she thinks of all the reasons why, and remembers things she had half-forgotten and all those names that lie at the back of her head like a constant ache. Tyler stands close by and touches her as much as he can those days; brushes his hands down her back, entangles it in her hair, lays a kiss on the side of her neck because he knows she will fall otherwise. And she thinks she could live like this, even if it was just her. She could live like this. If she had to, she will, she's Caroline Forbes. That used to mean something.

But he always comes back though, just when the panic makes its way up her throat, he is at the door. She loves him fiercely those nights, marks him for her own and doesn't let him go. And he isn't gentle either, the shape of his hands are imprinted all over her body and it's frenzied and desperate, but he's back and she gets another week.

Stefan mentions the word 'love' then, and tries to catch her gaze, but she always looks away because she can read him now and if he's lying, she does not want to know. Not just now. Someday she will look back. Just not today. Tyler never tells her he loves her, but he stays with her when she looks at children in the park in the summertime and there is this ache that never gets filled, and he holds her hand just when she wants it held, and that is its own brand of love.

Sometimes she catches them looking at each other when they think she isn't and she thinks something like 'oh.' She needs her boys to want her, she needs them to want each other, because she always, always wants them and it would be unfair if she was the only one. If she was the only one desperate enough to need this so badly. Because they want her, she knows that, but she does not know if they need her. And she wants everything in those moments. She wants so much that she can’t possibly get it all because there would be nothing left for anyone else in the world to want.

And they fight some mornings, and Stefan leaves and Tyler takes the most dangerous route to the nearest liquor store. She wears her shortest red dress and goes out and gets drunk and allows the first boy she sees to grope her, because sometimes she is still that girl, and sometimes she still wants to be that girl. They always end back together though, always end up at the same place and stare out at the water. They don’t talk because they always talk too much, and sometimes they just don’t.  
  
If you ask her, she’ll mostly remember those months, when each day is a Sunday and they don’t get out of bed. When every touch is slow, languid, building, till she’s incoherent with need and arousal and want, and they look at her with dark eyes, each word a sin, each gesture grace. She loves those days the best.

Or maybe she loves those days the best when she compels her way into the classes of the local college. When she meticulously turns to page forty-five and wears reading glasses and thinks of project titles and lives the life that could be. When the professors talk and she takes notes, and she is eighteen for once. They follow her sometimes, and Stefan sits at the back, and Tyler takes the seat behind her and they are strangers. It is new and exciting and there are these two hot guys in her class whom she watches out of the corner of her eyes and tries to figure out their favorite song from the flick of their wrists. The boy behind her snaps her bra strap and she turns around in outrage because this is  _college_ , not seventh grade. And then the other hot guy at the back of the class laughs out loud and the professor tells them to stop disrupting the class and ‘ _please_ will you keep quiet, Miss Forbes’ before she even gets a chance to open her mouth and complain.

In the car ride home, she takes the bra off through a corner of her shirt and they can’t touch and she thinks it’s revenge.

Stefan writes in his journal every night, and Tyler sits and draws them both in different lights while she watches the television and hates it when they laugh and make her miss a dialogue and loves it when they laugh and make her miss a dialogue. Most nights end in the bed, but some nights they don’t make it past the door and sometimes her boys break things in their hurry and she bitches at them till the end of time or till they get her a replacement, whichever comes first.

They still crave blood too much and sometimes Stefan gets this look in his eye that terrifies her and she doesn’t know what to say because she says the wrong things a lot. Tyler calms him down,and somewhere along the way, Tyler was the one who became that guy. He’s Stefan when Stefan is not Stefan and  _I promise I will not let anything happen to you_  even though she doesn’t need promises because she’s not girly little Caroline anymore. She stays with Tyler till the last moment, and it hurts just as much each time, each full moon, and she doesn't let Stefan touch her alone in their house, listening to the howls, because it wouldn't be fair and Stefan doesn't ask to touch her alone in their house, listening to the howls, because it wouldn't be fair.

Five days a month she thinks of writing a book, about the beautiful girls with the same face and the lost boy with the brilliant blue eyes at the other end of the world because that’s poetry. Or maybe three days a month, she thinks of a book which isn’t poetry about that blonde girl with the boys who love her when it’s cold outside and sometimes don’t play monopoly when she wants to, but other times let her be the banker, even though she cheats each time and wins each time. She thinks  _love_ a lot more than she will admit to. Even though she is older and should know better.  
  
Those days she is still a seventeen year old girl, and she may lie if you ask her, but some days she is okay with that.


End file.
